TheDarkSide857, Dark Lord of the Edgy Normies
|-|Human Shell (JBW)= |-|Base (JBW)= |-|L O G I C A L= |-|Using「EMPEROR BALDI OMNIPOTENT」= |-|Admin Ascension (TSW)= |-|Shrimpdolphin= |-|TheDarkMinority875= |-|High Pope of the @SeolXCrabwhale= Summary [[User:TheDarkSide857|'TheDarkSide857']], along with T H O T S L A Y E R, is one of Crabwhale's greatest rivals and the edgiest memer ever. No, I'm not even joking. He somehow got himself to be hated by literally the entire wiki, that's how edgy he is. One day, somehow, he got promoted to Admin on T-Series Wiki. I guess Errorsaness felt the need to empower him to keep his rivalry with Crabwhale. Orror: Well actually it was to prepare you for a fight against Alexcar3000... I think we're done here. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least High Memetic, higher after getting more heads |''' At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'''Admin Tier]], far higher with the Ban Hammer, higher than that after getting more heads | At least High ASCENDEDHAXMEMETICALLY Memetic++++, higher after getting more heads | CRINGEY LOVE, higher after getting more heads Name: TheDarkSide857, Dark Lord of the Edgy Normies, Gorkogrod (what my name would be if we were in Dungeons and Dragons), TheShipSide857 (Rodri "Dante" called me that once.), ComedyShortsGamer(?) | TheDarkMinority875, Memetic Abomination Origin: The Real World Gender: Male Age: HA, no Classification: Edgiest memer ever, McDonalds/Chipotle liker, Dinosaur and VS Debating fanatic, Crabwhale's illegitimate son, The most valuable T-Series admin to date Powers and Abilities: Average Physical Characteristics (Is a normal human) Average Intelligence (Can ace an easy Khan Academy lesson) | Profile Creation, Profile Manipulation, Edit Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Thread Decay (Can contribute to the cancer of a thread), Limited Power Bestowal (Now, through C+P, can use codes that he would have to put an extensive amount of time into on his own), Limited Time Manipulation (Can easily launch time-wasting debates with a tap of his finger, and has the threads to show for it), Cringe Manipulation, Negation Manipulation (Whatever he says he can negate, he can negate), Waifu Ex Manipulation (He used this ability on Christian Higdon once and enraged him. He rarely uses this ability anymore, as he tried to use it on Christian again for pissing him off, only to get his comment deleted by Crabwhale) | All of those to a much greater extent, along with Power Bestowal (Has the ability to promote users to a higher rank), Power Nullification (Can demote those same users back to their original ranks or even lower), Void Manipulation (Can delete threads, pages, and comments), Admin Manipulation (At least Mid Level), Ban Hammer (Can ban anyone for how long he chooses no matter how powerful or high-ranked they are) | Same as before, but without the admin powers and including Public's powers and abilities. | Same as before, but without Public's powers and abilities and including any picture, thread, etc. shipping Seol and Crabwhale. Attack Potency: Average Human Level (Is an ordinary boy) | At least High Memetic (All skirmishes between him and Crabs were decidedly stalemates), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Tier']] (Now, drawing more cringe into himself and multiplying his hax and powers, he can once again fight on par with Crabwhale), far higher with the Ban Hammer (Can ban anyone from regular user to admin/bureaucrat and even the Ryukama himself if he could reach him from here, although he can just unban himself), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least High ASCENDEDHAXMEMETICALLY Memetic++++ (Y'know, since their tiers are basically combined and multiplied. I am also going to say this tier for all other categories up until Durability with no justification for same reasons. Before you claim that that's not how tiering works, I don't care, so deal with it), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | CRINGEY LOVE, higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) Speed: Average | At least High Memetic '''(Easily kept up with base Crabwhale in the Not-Paradox Threads), '''higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Speed']] (Is at least comparable to Admin Crabwhale), far higher with Recent Activity (Can react to numerous accounts immediately no matter where they are), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least High ASCENDEDHAXMEMETICALLY Memetic++++, '''higher 'after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | '''CRINGEY' LOVE, higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) Lifting Strength: Average Human Level (Grunts when lifting heavy objects) | At least High Memetic (Has siphoned power from the Internet to throw at Crabwhale during their meme wars), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Class']] (Is at least comparable to Admin Crabwhale), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least High ASCENDEDHAXMEMETICALLY Memetic++++, higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | CRINGEY LOVE Striking Strength: Average Human Class | At least High Memetic (Doesn't have as much destructive power as Crabwhale, as he doesn't use Deviantart), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Tier']] (Read Attack Potency), far higher with the Ban Hammer (Read Attack Potency), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least High ASCENDEDHAXMEMETICALLY Memetic++++, higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | CRINGEY LOVE, higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) Durability: Average Human Level (Is fearful of crashing and getting killed when riding bikes or gondolas) | At least High Memetic (Easily tanked Crabwhale's memes), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Tier']] (Is much more durable than before due to Admins being far superior to regular users), higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before), Unbanning himself ignores conventional durability | At least High ASCENDEDHAXMEMETICALLY Memetic++++ , higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) | CRINGEY LOVE, higher after getting more heads (Far stronger than before) Stamina: Average | Godlike, higher after getting more heads | Godly Meme, higher after getting more heads | E̘̱͉̹̦͙̮̯̐ͭͮ ̾̏͐ͮ҉͈̜͖̯R̵̛̘̳̬̬͙̰͎͇̀ͥ̉̒̚ ̠̱̳̠͂̓̾ͯ̀͞R̴̮͓̫̗̟̲̗̾̆ͮ͑ͥ́͊ͣ ̛͍̱̠͇͑̓ͥͫͬ͊ͅǬ̗̩͚̜̯̲̤̆̾͞ ̼͓̻̥̗̝̺̜̃ͫ̋̀R̷̻͈̜ͦ̍̕ Range: Fist-fight range | The entire wiki Standard Equipment: His computer | His flaming sword which holds the souls of millions of dead memes, an endless supply of Snickers bars and Sonic 2019 Movie Posters, the Cringual Gauntlet | That, but much stronger than before, along with the Ban Hammer and Green stringz(Y'now, since Errorsaness created T-Series Wiki) | Same as before, but excluding the Ban Hammer and green stringz and including Diabeetus Blade | Same as before, but excluding the Diabeetus Blade and including any picture, thread, etc. shipping Seol and Crabwhale. Intelligence: Average (Can ace an easy Khan Academy lesson) | His mind is Absolutely Indestructible by any and all means, as while Admin Crabs's non-existent brain starts collapsing thanks to Onte, even regular user Dark finds Onte about as impressive as seeing a fly land on poo. Higher after getting more heads Weaknesses: Being out-shitposted Notable attacks/techniques: * You wanna go m8?: This is Dark's way of inviting you to a fight with him. * You'll take your prison with you!: Le Titanfall joke. * Release the Kraken!: Releases the Kraken. * Error 404: Laughs Not Found: His way of supposedly "roasting" people. * Freak kitchen - Nobody's Laughing music video: His other way of supposedly "roasting" people. * You are already banned: His way of calling out people for doing things that are inappropriate. * Snickers: Eats a Snickers. This multiplies his power by infinity^infinity just because. * @SeolXCrabwhale: Dark's most effective weapon against Crabwhale. Has the power to immediately piss Seol and Crabwhale off in no time at all. Hey, they were the ones who cried wolf and drew too much attention to it. * Sonic 2019 Movie Posters: Posts a couple Sonic 2019 Movie Posters. These posters were stated by Crabwhale to be "worse than the Sonic fanart that comes to mind when one thinks of Deviantart." * L O G I C: Dark's equivalent of Dragon Ball's ki and his most powerful weapon when used for offensive purposes. He created it himself from the ground up after combining his knowledge of a Saiyan's Ki with his knowledge of the comment's potential to destroy the other comment's argument with ease. When used in a comment, automatically destroys the opponent in that debate, making them whiny and butthurt that they lost. Every time he piles on a L O G I C on top of the first L O G I C and then on top of that and so on and so on, his L O G I C grows stronger and stronger, allowing Dark to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in L O G I C. ** L O G I C A L: The state that Dark achieves when his L O G I C levels grow strong enough that he can channel them and break his limits, achieving a new state of power. * It Does That Because You're Gay: In debates, whenever somebody brings up an advantage Dark's opponent has over him that he can never counter, he easily stomps that advantage into oblivion because the opponent is gay. It works the best on people that are already gay, if they aren't, they automatically become gay when Dark stomps out the advantage. * LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: A technique Dark taught himself. When used, removes all swear words from a person's comment, severely decreasing or even eliminating the effectiveness of the argument. * Transformations: Through taking advantage of transpiring events, Dark has gained a plethora of other transformations differing from but similar to L O G I C A L in terms of powering up to them like a Super Saiyan. ** Admin Ascension: This state was achieved when Dark was promoted to Admin by Errorsaness on T-Series Wiki. Due to the capabilities it handed down to Dark, it should be comparable to Admin Crabwhale (or any Admin for that matter). ** Shrimpdolphin: A form that has been gained by Dark when he mutated his own Admin Ascension form in order to imitate Crabwhale's Complete Cancer-finity form. ** TheDarkMinority875: The fusion of Dark and PublicMinority when they agreed to defeat Totallynotchewbacca in the beginning of the War of the Wikia threads. They had to access their most powerful forms and fuse, in which case it would be a fusion of both those forms. ** High Pope of the @SeolXCrabwhale: When Dark put the combined cringyness of millions of billions of ships of Seol x Crabwhale and fused it with his Admin Ascension form. This form is his most powerful yet, as it was able to enrage Seol and Crabwhale at the same time, and they both were Admins, so Dark in this form should be twice as powerful as an Admin. Key: Real Life | The Internet (JBW) | The Internet (TSW) or Shrimpdolphin | TheDarkMinority875 | High Pope of the @SeolXCrabwhale ---Dark is ever evolving and developing on Joke Battles Wiki. So that means I will be adding more forms in the future. Gallery Screenshot (71).png|Me vs T H O T S L A Y E R vs Crabwhale, circa Not-Paradox 4. Costume6.png|Alex wishes he never altered Dark's comment so that Dark agrees with KingPin. The_nightmares_within_your_mind1.png|Seol insulted me once and paid the price for it. Art2.png|Me and Crabwhale in a nutshell. Other Notable victories: Communist Shrek (Easily stopped the revolution by thinking about it) Christian Higdon (Enraged him with a Christian x Seol picture) Crabwhale (Similarly enraged him and made him threaten to ban Dark by shipping Seol and Crabwhale. However, Crabwhale already has 3 wins as shown below) Seol404 (Enraged her in turn by shipping Seol and Crabwhale) IAmTheBreadMan32 on this thread. Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious (User) and Alexcar3000 as seen in this thread. ( All were going all out) Rodri "Dante" (He said so here) Anyone who says that I'm never going to find love Notable losses: Crabwhale (This was JBW Dark, and Crabwhale got him to stop shitposting for once) Also Crabwhale (This was JBW Dark and Discussion Moderator Crabs. Crabwhale deleted the previously mentioned Seol x Christian pic along with the comment and proceeded to threaten Dark with replacing every single comment he has ever made with "deez nuts".) And one more time for realz, Crabwhale (The Real World) Crabs' profile (This was JBW Dark and Discussion Moderator Crabs) Christian Higdon (The Real World (Verse)) Christian's Profile (That means that we're even) T H O T S L A Y E R (It was a long and hard battle, but after much shitposting, it was concluded) Alexcar3000 (Loli vs. Edgelord) A bunch of users Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) ORROR SANESS's profile (It was a long and hard rivalry but at last it has been concluded. T-Series wiki Orror and T-Series wiki High Pope of Seol x Crabwhale Dark was used.) Inconclusive matches: Yellowpig10 Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) / Errorsaness here (Got caught in an eternnal shippost war but it was never finished since Hone got both sides to chill) Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) / Errorsaness here (The match got deded cause no one was interested) Category:Characters Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Real Life Category:Tier 10 Category:Profile Users Category:Time Users Category:DeviantArt Category:JBW Users Category:Real Life People Category:Edgelord Alliance Category:War of The Wikia